starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanis Cadell
Tanis Cadell (14 BBY—), or Catnip Cadell (as he was nicknamed after being mauled by a Horansi), was an Imperial stormtrooper in the 501st Legion, otherwise known as Vader's Fist. Tanis was born on Eriadu in 14 BBY, and grew up in the New Order on a heavily Imperial-loyal planet. From birth he was destined to join the ranks of the Galactic Empire. His parents, Fhen and Syia Cadell were COMPNOR agents, in charge of a local Sub-Adult Group school on Eriadu. Tanis, however, was never in the Sub-Adult Group; instead, he was sent off to military school, and when he was 15, just shortly after the Battle of Yavin, he was sent to Carida. However, while in transit to Carida, his shuttle - full of young, hopeful teenagers wishing to serve the Empire - was attacked by a Rebel starfighter squadron, and Tanis was apprehended by Rebel commandos. Due to the age of most of the prisoners, however, the Rebels had no choice but to let Tanis go - something someone as brainwashed as Tanis did not comprehend - and he was sent back to Eriadu, much to the shame of his parents, who were so entrenched in Imperial ideology that they felt their only son should have fought and died, rather than accept the mercy of the Rebels. So Tanis was never sent to the Imperial academy, and instead, at the age of 17 in 4 ABY, several months before the Battle of Endor, Tanis enlisted in the Imperial Army and was sent to basic training school on Todell. He finished basic training and was shipped off to the 83rd Imperial Army Division currently based on Imperial Center. The death of Palpatine had caused the Interim Ruling Council to consolidate forces in the Core, especially on Imperial Center itself. The subsequent Alliance invasion saw Tanis fighting against Alliance Marines and commandos in the streets of Imperial Center as a mere Private First Class. His squad suffered 90% casualties, and Tanis was one of the few survivors from his platoon to make it to an evacuation shuttle that took him back to Todell. It was on Todell that Tanis would sit through much of the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle, under the Interim Ruling Council, leading what was left of the Empire from Dreven. As part of the 83rd Division, he would take part in the occupation of Sullust in 6 ABY, and the capture of Pride-1 less than a year later. Progression through the ranks for Tanis was slow, as he was not a particularly stunning soldier, and was never held in high regards by his officers. His parents had both been killed during the Battle of Etti IV during the operation to kidnap Han Solo, and any leverage they had from being in COMPNOR to see their son ascend through the ranks vanished. But Tanis was relentless and fiercely loyal to the Empire - which was undergoing a rebirth under Bacharan Valak. As a Corporal, Tanis and the 83rd were assembled under Jarl Rellik and took place in the Caspian Annexation Campaign, the Imperial attempt to annex the Caspian Democratic Union. He was of little importance to the campaign, and was mostly kept in the reserves - although he did have brief firefights with Union Marines and other local fighters. After the failed campaign to annex the Union, the 83rd - and Tanis - were recalled to Todell for rest and resupply, as their moment of glory was at hand. The Third Battle of Coruscant would indeed be Cadell's moment of glory as well - fighting alongside the largest assembly of Imperial might since the Battle of Endor, Cadell and his platoon were crucial in seizing control of the Imperial Palace, fighting against heavily entrenched Republic units. It was Tanis's own squad that seized the Emperor's Throne Room, paving the way for Airion Cimber and his group. Tanis's company would later take part in the capture of both the Jedi Temple and the now-defunct Senate Rotunda. Fighting was sporadic and desperate, but the pacification of Coruscant would be a long and arduous one. Tanis would remain behind on Coruscant as part of the occupation force while the war raged on. The 83rd would be called off Coruscant for a brief peroid to take part in the Imperial Civil War, where Tanis would fight against the rebel forces on Venixun in the Third Battle of Venixun and the Battle of Novar III. The conclusion of the Civil War would see Tanis promoted to Sergeant, a rank he would hold for many years. The 83rd was recalled to Coruscant for the upcoming operation being led by General Vorn Paro. In the Fourth Battle of Coruscant, Tanis, in charge of Third Squad, was successful in holding off an entire platoon of Republic Marines from seizing a surviving starport. Tanis remained conflicted throughout the War of the Throne. Knowing that Lorn Rhys had control over COMPNOR and the Imperial Security Bureau, and fearing for his life, Tanis sided with Rhys. He remained on Coruscant up until 13 ABY, when the planet was invaded and captured by the New Republic. Although Tanis fought valiantly, he was forced to evacuate after losing more than half his squad. Although the government shifted several more times since the fall of Coruscant, Tanis remained in the 83rd until 14 ABY, when Danik Kreldin returned to the military and heavily reorganized the military infrastructure. Tanis was transferred to the Imperial 1st Division under Morrison van Sen, and would participate in several of the battles throughout the Imperial Blitzkrieg, including the Second Battle of Chandrila, the Fourth Battle of Corellia, and the pacification of Chandrila in the months after its liberation. Cadell would not participate in the Moff Sekirol Crisis. Instead, he was sent ahead to Sullust to prepare for the Fourth Battle of Sullust. During the initial fighting he was one of the soldiers handpicked to board the [[NRSD Templar|NRSD Templar]] and hijack it. Months later, after the end of the Sekirol Crisis, he would play an integral part in the land invasion of the volcanic world, seizing the industrial center of Sullust alongside a batallion of fellow Imperial troops and armored walkers. His platoon was later stationed aboard the [[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]], and during the Second Battle of Etti IV, he and twelve other Imperial commandos, including Sandor Woden, would infiltrate the [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]] and instigate the battle between the Imperial and New Republic forces, framing the outbreak of hostilities upon the Republic forces. He was quickly becoming a rising star in the Imperial armed forces, and was handpicked by Sandor Woden to try out for the 988th Special Operations Company. His trial of fire would come during the Battle of Todell, when he fought against the Firecats aboard the OS Guardian. Although he failed to stop the Republic commandos from destroying the strategic and vital Imperial station, he did manage to secure an evacuation ship for the rest of his squad, escaping the destruction of the station. After the destruction of Guardian, the 988th was disbanded with the defection of Sandor Woden to the New Republic, and Tanis was once again sent back to the 1st Division - though not for long. His abilities and commanding presence had finally been noticed by the right people, and he was asked to join the ranks of the Stormtrooper Legions - the 501st Legion, no less. Tanis agreed without hesitation. In his first operation as an elite Stormtrooper, Tanis would lead his squad in combat on Grinndal throughout the Second Battle of Grinndal. There he was successful in wounding his former comrade, Sandor Woden, during the capture of one of the starports, knocking the Imperial defector out of the battle. After the desolation of Grinndal at the hands of the Imperial fleet under Grand Admiral Kreldin, Tanis was assigned to the [[ICC Dauntless|ICC Dauntless]]. Soon after, he was picked by Captain Jarek Syris to participate on a dangerous operation to Coruscant - highly familiar territory for the Imperial sergeant. Tanis was sent to Coruscant and met up with Jarek, former Warlord Darth Malign, Master Sergeant Wescal Cantrell, Maffi leader Tyy'sun Eson, and others, and was tasked with destroying the New Republic military base on the planet. Although a tough assignment, he felt fortunate he was sent to Coruscant because days after being shipped out, the Dauntless was destroyed in battle near Corulag. Battle History * Battle of Coruscant * Third Battle of Sullust * Battle of Pride-1 * Deralian Annexation Campaign * Third Battle of Coruscant * Third Battle of Venixun * Battle of Novar III * Fourth Battle of Coruscant * Fifth Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Chandrila * Fourth Battle of Corellia * Fourth Battle of Sullust * Second Battle of Etti IV * Battle of Todell * Second Battle of Grinndal Category:Imperial Characters From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.